Los clones
by Vegetox
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando a los pequeños diablillos se les ocurra clonar a sus padres, pero que los clones fueran totalmente diferentes a ellos?.
1. Chapter 1

_**PARA TENER EN CUENTA AL LEER EL FIC.**_

_**◘ casi en todas mis historias aparecerá un peculiar personaje, se trata de un pequeño llamado Philip, Pero le dicen Veggie, este es el 3 hijo de bulma y vegeta y tiene alrededor de 8 años, me propuse a poner este personaje porque tengo varias expectativas de mencionar a toda la familia, como a trunks ya mayor y a bra como la loca adolecente, pero también a un chiquillo que pone de victima a vegeta, si quieren mas información acerca de este personaje pueden leerse el primer capitulo de la familia.**_

Bueno ahora vamos al grano.

**-Capitulo 1/3.- "El despertar de los clones y los problemas"**

Era un agradable día en la capital del oeste, pero en C.C todo era diferente, todos los miembros del hogar (menos los padres de bulma que hace rato habían caducado) se encontraban en la sala con sus brazos cruzados mirando a un pequeño diablillo que se encontraba sentado en un sofá con su cabeza abajo y sus manitos entrecruzadas.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunto bulma muy enfadada al pequeño.

El pequeño no respondía solo se quedo sentado callado contemplando el suelo, en ese instante llego un hombre fornido con una toalla en su cabeza muy enfadado.

-¿Ya hablo el mocoso?, le pregunto vegeta a bulma con los brazos cruzados.

-Al parecer no quiere hablar, ni sabe el castigo que le espera, hablaba la mujer con un tono muy alto para que el pequeño se asustara mas.

-Maldito mocoso, debería matarte en este instante, amenazaba vegeta al pobre.

-Mejor dejémoslo solo, se dirigía bulma a todos.

Todos salieron menos trunks que estaba parado muy pensativo y poniendo su mano en su mentón.

Después de un rato Veggie comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos las cuales caían al piso, trunks al notar esto se despertó de su sueño y se sentó al lado de su hermano y apoyo su brazo en la espalda del pequeño.

-Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a papa?, Pregunto trunks en un tono amable y consolador, el si sabia tratar a su hermano ya que se tenían mucha confianza.

-Es que, tome unas tijeras y tenia tanta emoción que…, en ese momento su voz se quebró y comenzó a soltar mas lagrimas.

Trunks le daba golpecitos en su espalda de aliento para que se calmara un poco.

-Ya, cálmate, esto será nuestro secreto, pero dime.

- Yo…, le corte un mechón de pelo a papá cuando él dormía, pero hermano…, te juro que no fue intencional, explicaba el pequeño ahogado en sus llantos.

-Oh, pobrecito, de seguro papá te matara, decía trunks imaginándose la vergüenza de su padre, cálmate, yo tratare de hablar con el.

Dicho eso se paro del sofá, le dio un golpecito de aliento a la puntiaguda cabeza del pequeño y se fue decidido a charlar con su padre al respecto.

Cuando trunks salió el pequeño alzo su cabeza para observar si había alguien y de pronto soltó una sonrisa maligna, se seco las lágrimas de cocodrilo y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, en busca de su amigo galen, este era el 2 hijo de gohan y tenia alrededor de 7 años, ellos dos eran inseparables y les gustaba hacerle bromas a vegeta.

Mientras el pequeño volaba para encontrarse con su compañero de travesuras, una pareja discutía acerca de los comportamientos de su hijo en la cocina.

-Y dime, ¿Qué harás?, le preguntaba bulma a vegeta mientras ella bebía un poco de café.

-Matarlo, soltó una sonrisa malévola, si…, matarlo lentamente, pero antes le arrancare el pelo con unas tijeras.

Bulma al oír eso se asusto, "vaya que psicópata", pensó ella mientras lo miraba reírse.

-Esa idea es…, MUY macabra vegeta, yo pienso que debes charlar con el, tal vez dedicarle un poco de tiempo.

-No, lo que necesita ese mocoso es un reformatorio, uno bien lejitos de la casa del Nieto de kakaroto.

-¿Galen?, pero si galen es un buen chico, le decía bulma a vegeta.

-Si, buen chico…, ese niñito es el diablo en persona, decía mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Que exagerado eres mi príncipe, le decía mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo, Pienso que debes estar un ratito con el, mira, le dice sacando un folleto de su bolsillo, este es un campamento para padres e hijos, seria un lugar maravilloso para que vallas con Veggie y trunks.

-No, ni creas que iré a un lugar repleto de mocosos, decía enfadado al ver que en el folleto se mostraban muchos niños en traje de baño.

-Claro que iras, o te juro que hasta el día de mi muerte dormirás en el sofá, Sonreía en una forma vengativa.

-Bueno…, iré pero no lo hago por dormir en el sofá, lo hago por el niño, termino rindiéndose vegeta, el sabia que si dormía en el sofá no volvería a probar postre. Y no, no es pastel.

-Bien, así me gusta vegeta, decía la mujer con los brazos cruzados mostrando una sonrisa ganadora.

-Grrrr, odio cuando usas tus amenazas para conseguir lo que quieras.

-Hay mi príncipe, busco sus labios y le dio un dulce beso para después irse a cocinar y el a entrenar en su adorada Cámara de gravedad.

*en un lugar lejano*

-Galen, gritaba un chiquillo de cabellos puntiagudos asomando la cabeza por la ventana de una casa.

Al no oír respuesta se metió por la ventana y callo bruscamente a una sala repleta de libros.

-Donde se metió ese tonto, se decía para si mismo buscando por todos los rincones de la casa.

De pronto un chiquillo salto cayendo bruscamente sobre su espalda, haciendo al pequeño veggie caer de narices contra el piso, mientras galen reía a carcajadas poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago, pero antes de que pudiera ver el ágil saiyajin lo tacleo haciéndolo caer al piso y golpearse la cabeza, luego el chico de cabellos puntiagudos se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de la camiseta muy molesto con su amigo que estaba tirado en el piso.

-¡Tonto!, como se te ocurre hacerme eso a mi el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin, decía con gran orgullo a su compañero tumbado en el piso.

-Hay no comiences, regañaba a su amigo que cada día lo cansaba con su orgullo disparado ¿conseguiste el mechón?, preguntaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se levantaba

-Si, casi me matan, espero que esto funcione o de lo contrario mi mama me rematara, primero por cortarle un mechón a mi papá, y segundo por perder 5 materias en la escuela, le decía Veggie a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, yo también tengo un pedazo de cabello de mi papa, fue fácil solo se lo pedí, decía sonriendo.

-Wow, tus papas si que no se enteran de nada, por cierto donde esta tu hermana molestona, preguntaba mientras pasaba su mirada por toda la sala.

-Salió por ahí, quien sabe donde andara, pero tranquilo yo no le diré que te gusta, le decía el pequeño mientras acariciaba su espalda en símbolo de apoyo.

-Ella no me gusta, negaba cruzando los brazos mientras se sonrojaba, solo que ella puede ir de chismosa con tu papa y nos daña los planes de clonarlo el y a mi papá

-Mi hermanita pan no es tan chismosa, le gritaba galen a su amigo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Bueno, después discutimos eso, lo importante aquí es que tenemos que recoger las esferas del dragón de nuestro escondite, para pedirle a shenglong que clone a nuestros padres.

-esta bien, mira que lindos pelitos los de mi papá, le mostraba el pequeño a su amigo una pequeña bolsita con un mechoncito de pelo.

Si, si muy lindo, Decía distraído.

Luego de eso los dos pequeños salieron por la ventana y se elevaron para ir al escondite donde aseguraron las esferas del dragón.

Después de volar cierto tiempo los pequeños bajaron a una montaña, donde a lo lejos se veía una abertura, como una cueva subterránea, los dos chicos se dispusieron a bajar y al llegar al fondo de este, vieron las esferas del dragón guardadas en una mantita azul.

Galen tomo las esferas y volvieron a subir, ya arriba pusieron las esferas del dragón encima de la mantita todas ordenadas y se decidieron a decir el conjuro especial para que apareciera shenglong.

-¡Sal de ahí shenglong!, Llamaba Veggie al dragón que les hacia la existencia mejor.

El cielo se puso oscuro y claro todos ya comenzaban a sospechar algo.

*En C.C*

Bulma se extraño al ver el cielo oscuro y corrió a sacar a vegeta de su cámara de gravedad, lo cual le molestaba mucho.

-vegeta, ábreme, algo no me cuadra y creo que los chicos están haciendo algo malo, gritaba la mujer de cabellos azules tocando la puerta de la cámara.

Vegeta salió de su concentración y se le abrieron los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de orbita, corrió a abrirle la puerta a bulma y lo que sospechaba era cierto, el cielo estaba oscuro lo que significaba que los diablitos estaban haciendo algo malo.

-¿Tu que crees que pedirán?, pregunto vegeta mientras miraba el cielo.

-No lo se, tal vez dulces o algo por el estilo.

-Eso espero, tal vez pidan un lanza cohetes para matarme, Bromeaba vegeta.

-Hay vegeta, tu y tu sentido del humor, suspiro bulma y se dispuso a darle un beso a su querido esposo.

*En algún lado del planeta*

Un gran dragón apareció, los chicos estaban alegres, pronto se decidieron a sacar unas bolsitas transparentes que al parecer contenían cabello.

-¿Que pedirán?, pregunto el gran dragón a los chicos.

-shenglong, quiero que clones a nuestros padres, Pidió el chico lanzándole las muestras de cabello.

-Eso es muy fácil, respondió.

Pronto los ojos del dragón alumbraron y las bolsitas desaparecieron dejando en su lugar dos sombras que los chicos no lograban reconocer muy bien.

Después de eso shenglong desapareció y las esferas se elevaron y se dispersaron por todo el planeta, dejando a los chicos solos con los clones de sus padres.

-Bueno…, decía Veggie un poco nervioso.

-Acércate primero, ordeno Galen a su amigo.

-esta…, bien, Decía mientras caminaba despacio hacia las sombras.

Veggie se acercaba un poco asustado hacia las sombras, pero luego pudo ver a su padre y al padre de su amigo, solo que un poco…, diferentes, estos no tenían aspecto de guerreros mas bien de súper modelos, si, eran guapos, pero ahora parecían sacados de una revista, los dos tenían lentes de sol y camisas mas a la moda y sin mencionar esa pose que hacían, veggie al ver esto se le salió una carcajada y luego llamo a su amigo galen.

Galen se acercó asustado, pero luego de ver a sus "padres" vestidos así, no soporto tirarse al piso a reírse como loco, lo cual disgusto a sus padres de revista.

-¿De que te ríes?, dijo el clon de vegeta levantando los lentes y arqueando la ceja.

-Nada señor, Respondió el niño asustado ahora.

El clon de vegeta al oír la respuesta del pequeño soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo extrañar al pequeño.

-ya cálmate pequeñín, solo bromeaba, que esperabas, nosotros ya sabemos que somos clones y somos muy cool, entonces, ¿para que necesitan nuestros servicios', pregunto el clon de gohan.

-Es… que, necesitamos que vayan a nuestra entrega de notas y que se hagan pasar por nuestros padres, ya que, nos fue muy mal, decía Galen mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco apenado.

-Ah, conque si, esta bien, iremos, pero después de esto deben llevarnos a una playa donde hayan muchachas lindas, añadió el clon de gohan.

-Si, si, pero ahora tenemos otro problema, ¿Dónde dormirán?, se preguntaba Veggie.

-Mira, amigo eso es muy fácil, lo único que debemos hacer es llevarnos a los respectivos clones de nuestros padres a nuestras casas, Le decía galen a su amigo muy tranquilo.

-¡No!, ¿estas loco?, si mi papa lo ve nos mata a los 4, Exagero Veggie (Yo no lo creo).

-Pero nuestro con nuestro ingenio no dejaremos que los descubran, respondió tan sencillamente.

-Si…, tal vez funcione, pero si no funciona, quiero decir que fuiste el mejor amigo de este mundo, Le dijo veggie a galen abrazándolo.

-Tu también compañero, gracias, correspondió el abrazo.

-Que Gays… añadió clon vegeta observándolos con una cara extraña.

-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas y escondamos bien a estos clones, Hablo para todos Veggie.

Después de esto todos se elevaron (recuerden que tienen el muestras de vegeta y de gohan y quiere decir que son saiyajnes) y salieron volando para sus respectivas casas.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Qué pasara con veggie, galen y los clones de sus padres?, ¿ y si bulma y videl descubren a sus "esposos" coqueteando con otras?, todo esto y mas locuras en el 2 capitulo de " clones".**_

_**Notas del autor.**_

_**Bueno, he aquí mi segundo fic, sé que no he terminado aun la familia, pero estoy proponiéndome a tener varios proyectos, quiero comentarles acerca de Galen, ¿Por qué se me vino a la cabeza inventar otros personajes?, pues fácil veggie necesita un cómplice de sus bromas, al igual que goten y trunks de pequeños, pero decidí que mejor no era hijo de goku porque era como la misma rutina, entonces decidí que era mejor que fuese hijo de gohan y videl.**_

_**Bueno hasta ahí, espero que me dejen reviews dándome opiniones o algo por el estilo, pues creo que algunos pueden darme algunas recomendaciones y bueno, yo se los agradecería de corazón, Bueno hasta aquí me despido, ¡Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic!**_


	2. Problemas

**_-Problemas-_**

Veggie aterrizo en el techo de C.C, llamo al clon de su padre quien observaba el paisaje con su gran pose de súper modelo.

-oye, ven, Llamo el pequeño en un susurro y moviendo su mano.

El apuesto clon se despertó de sus pensamientos y camino como si estuviera en una pasarela hacia Veggie, quien lo observaba con una cara perturbada.

-¿Qué necesitas hijito?, Pregunto El clon al pequeñín.

-Mira, no podemos entrar a la casa así como así, por eso necesitamos un plan, yo te sugiero que revises todos los pasos de mi padre, porque si te llegas a encontrar con el, ¡esto seria una guerra!, por eso te acomodare en el ático, yo te llevare comida y por ningún motivo, tomo aire para seguir hablando, Uses las preciadas cosas de mi madre, ¿entendido?.

-Claro niñito, pero debo decirte que tu vecina es muy Sexi, Le decía mientras se mordía los labios mirando hacia la casa de la vecina.

-Em…, creo…, que me das miedo…, en ese momento veggie abrió sus ojos.- por favor clon, no te acerques a la vecina o mi mama podrá taclearla y luego.., me tendré que mudar de casa, Ya comenzaba a ponerse triste.

-Y… ¿Cómo es tu madre?, preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Después la veras, por ahora solo vete a tu ático, descansa, que yo…, tengo que ir a recibir un gran regaño…, Dio un suspiro, Hay…, todo lo que me espera, se decía desconcertado mientras se preparaba para bajar del tejado.

Clon vegeta solo se quedaba contemplando el lugar, le parecía un paraíso, Tan…tan digno de el, el apuesto príncipe de los saiyajin, (*claro que no le gana a la competencia que es el verdadero vegeta*).

Estaba anocheciendo y Clon vegeta llevaba un buen rato parado en una punta del tejado en forma circular hasta que la violenta voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos buscaban de donde provenía la voz de aquella mujer cuando vio abajo a una mujer con cabellos azules mirándolo fijamente.

-Ha de ser la madre del chiquillo, se decía para si mismo contemplándola, que linda, pero no le gana a la vecina, cuando dijo eso comenzó a imaginársela hasta que de nuevo el llamado de la mujer lo despertó.

De nuevo la localizo y esta vez se propuso a oír lo que decía la escandalosa mujer.

-¡Vegeta!, ya la cena esta lista, ¡baja a comer!, gritaba a todo pulmón sin aun notar la vestimenta que traía.

Clon vegeta hizo caso y camino hacia el aire para después descender glamurosamente, Bulma al verlo solo se echo a reír a carcajadas, pues la ropa que traía puesta no se la pondría el verdadero vegeta ni en sueños.

Mientras tanto…

Vegeta se encontraba en la larga fila de una carísima tienda a las afueras de la ciudad, la razón, fácil, su joven hija adolecente se encontraba comprando todo lo que veía, mientras que el solo gruñía molesto, en un momento solo se encontraba listo para dar una vuelta en su auto y de un momento a otro su querida hija se sube con sus 4 tarjetas de crédito y llevándoselo a una tienda repleta de humanos, los cuales le repugnaban día a día.

De vuelta en C.C…

Bulma y clon vegeta estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo, ella esta vez había hecho una gran cena, solo para que clon vegeta solo comiera un plato, lo que extraño a bulma.

Bulma se levanto de su silla y se dirijo donde clon vegeta, se sentó sobre sus piernas y toco su frente para ver si estaba caliente, pero al sentir su piel fría como hielo, se extraño mas.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿sabe muy horrible la cena?, pregunto muy preocupada.

-No, es que, tanta comida puede afectar en mi figura de súper modelo, decía mientras acariciaba su estomago.

.Vegeta…¿ te encuentras bien?, o me estas jugando una mala broma… decía desconfiada.

-Claro que no, pego un chillido, ¡como podría estar jugando con algo tan serio como mi figura de dios!

-Bueno, bueno, entonces…, ya que no quieres comer nada…, tu…, quisieras ir por un ¿postrecillo?, le hablaba de una forma picara mientras pasaba sus manos por sus pechos perfectos.

-Oh, pues…, se iba acercando más a sus labios, No, paro a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, hoy…, solo quiero dormir.

El un poco nervioso la mueve de sus piernas y se levanta bruscamente para irse a la recamara de bulma, el ni de loco dormiría en ese apestoso ático, claro, dejando a una bulma confundida en la cocina, el JAMAS había rechazado su petición de la hora feliz.

Bulma corrió enfadada de la cocina hacia su recamara, allí se paro en el marco de la puerta mirándolo fríamente, mientras el simplemente buscaba una suave mantita que cuidara su piel.

-Que bueno que te adelantaste,¡ porque dormirás en el sofá!, decía la enfadada mujer.

-Ni pienses que un apuesto hombre como yo se ira a dormir a un asqueroso sofá, decía el muy vanidoso hombre cruzando sus brazos indignado.

-¿Asqueroso?, ¡Asqueroso!, ese sofá cuesta mas que tu estúpida vida, si querías saberlo, sonrío de una forma vengativa.

-No, nadie vale mas que yo, ¿Qué te creíste?, hablaba indignado.

-Bien…, entonces vete a tu antigua recamara, allí si estarás a gusto mono estúpido, sonrío orgullosa por lo que dijo.

-Bien, iré allí, solo porque no dormiré con una mujer tan escandalosa como tu, dijo muy enfadado.

Después salió de la habitación como todo un supermodelo, cruzando miradas con la mujer enfadada de tope,.

Bulma cerró su puerta con una fuerza descomunal, pego un brinco sobre su cama y lanzo una almohada con mucha fuerza.

-Mono idiota, como se atreve a humillarme así, se decía para si, mientras de sus ojos salían unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Después de desquitarse con todo lo que veía, decirle unas cuantas vulgaridades a "vegeta" fue vencida por el sueño y cerro sus ojos.

Mientras tanto veggie…

Un pequeñín de cabellos puntiagudos se ocultaba bajo las cobijas de su cama, él dormía placenteramente sin aun darse cuenta de lo que su queridísimo padre clon había hecho, pero claro después de ese gran regaño que le dieron lo único que podía hacer era dormir hasta que le levantasen su castigo.

Después tarde en la noche…

Un auto entro a los garajes de la Corporación capsula, en el, se encontraba un malhumorado hombre (apuesto hermoso, sensual, perdón) y a su lado iba una adolecente mas feliz que una lombriz.

-¡Papa!, gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida, decía mientras lo abrazaba con gran fuerza

-Ya mocosa, tú fuiste la que me secuestro para tenerme 4 horas en una estúpida fila repleta de terrícolas idiotas, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme ir a dormir, decía muy molesto mientras se separaba de su hija.

-Hay que pesado eres papi, pero te quiero.

-Sisisissi, decía sin importancia, el odiaba que le dieran esas débiles muestras de amor.

Los dos se bajaron del auto, Bra tomo sus bolsas y se fue muy alegre y vegeta al ver que se fue se apoyó sobre el auto y dio un suspiro, como era posible que un príncipe como el fuera capaz de recibir ordenes de una mocosa como bra, aunque el no lo admitiera, el sentía una gran paz al estar con su familia, una que nunca tuvo cuando se encontraba a las ordenes de freezer, después de tanto pensar en su familia, se fue cansado a su habitación, sin saber lo que había sucedió horas antes.

Entro a la habitación que compartía con bulma, sin encender la luz, pudo ver muchas almohadas en el piso, se pregunto que sucedió o que le sucedió mejor dicho, sin mas, logro pasar entre las cosas y se encontró con su esposa dormida, dio una tierna sonrisa al verla tan tranquila y luego noto que ella dormía con sus delicadas piernas descubiertas.

La tentación no lo dejo y bajo su mano hasta ellas, lo cual hizo que bulma despertara un poco extrañada por lo que estaba sucediendo, sin pensarlo movió sus piernas para alejarlas de las manos de él y mirándolo a los ojos le pudo demostrar que estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres?, dijo un poco dolida.

-Oh, creo que no fui muy explicito contigo…, sabes que quiero, dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Vete, quiero dormir y tu alabado dios deberías estar en tu antigua habitación, decía aun enfadada por lo que hizo su "vegeta".

-¿Qué?, pero si yo…

-Vete, si, estoy muy cansada como para seguir discutiendo, dijo callándolo con su delicado dedo.

-Mujer,¿ te has enloquecido?, pero... Si yo no he hecho nada…, tu querida hija me secuestro haciéndome pasar muchas horas en una fila.

-¿Hablas enserio?, decía ahora confundida, Creo…, que tuve un sueño, si…, tal vez un sueño, con razón usabas ropa tan fea, comenzó a reírse mientras vegeta aun trataba de entender que decía

-Bueno, ya lo hemos resuelto, ahora, ¿que haremos para celebrarlo?, hablaba pícaramente mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-bien, creo que te debo una por tratarte tan mal, ahora ella comenzaba a ponerse en el tono adecuado.

Se besaron, un buen comienzo para una gran noche….

Unos rayos de sol entraron por una pequeña abertura en la cortina, despertando a bulma, al su lado se encontraba descansando un apuesto príncipe con una sabana blanca que dejaba ver su cuerpo de dios perfectamente, ella sonrió, tanto tiempo que llevaban juntos y el ni una marca de vejez en cambio ella tuvo que pedirle a ese dragón que le devolviera aunque sea unos cuantos años de juventud, pero por estar con el ella haría lo imposible, ella lo amaba, el le había dado una estupenda familia aunque algunas veces tuvieran sus peleas y también sabia que el también la amaba. Contemplo su cuerpo por un rato, el tiempo se le fue volando y decidió levantarse para hacer el desayuno y luego comenzar sus nuevos proyectos.

Mientras ella tomaba su largo baño, vegeta despertó dando un gran bostezo, volteo su cabeza para buscar a su mujer, al no encontrarla supuso que debería estar preparando su desayuno y luego a encerrarse a su laboratorio, lugar al que no le dejaban ni pasar del marco de la puerta, lo cual lo molestaba mucho, entonces el decidió que también debería hacer algo productivo, como entrenar, entonces se levanto y tomo una sudadera que se encontraba tirada en una esquina del suelo, una camisa blanca y también unos tenis que combinaban, después de quedar listo se dirigió a su amadísima cámara de gravedad.

Y así fue, los dos se fueron a hacer las cosas que normalmente estaba acostumbrados a hacer, pero la tranquilidad no pudo durar mucho, porque al otro lado de la corporación en una vieja habitación un malhumorado príncipe se despertaba de su sueño de belleza, la razón era porque un horrible ruido que provenía de uno de los laboratorios lo despertó abruptamente, así que muy enojado, bajo con su batita gris con manchas negras a quejarse por el horrible ruido, se encontraba en el marco de una gran puerta abierta, adentro se encontraba bulma trabajando en sus inventos, él se acercó y muy enojado se paro en frente de ella con mucho valor, ella como siempre supuso que se quejaría porque rompió algún robot y pediría mas.

-Tu…, señalo enfadado, tu me despertaste con esas horribles maquinas, ¿Qué te creíste?.

-¿Ah?, pregunto confundida, ¿de que hablas vegeta?, cuando yo Salí del cuarto tu ya te habías ido…

El recordó que no podía dar sospechas, pues él fue creado para una misión y debía cumplirla, entonces decidió dejarlo todo atrás, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-Espera, la mujer lo detuvo, ¿Puedes sacar la basura?

-¡Que yo que!, ¿basura?, yo no sacare la basura, ¡que asco!, dijo con un tono caprichosos y asqueado.

-Hay por favor, si lo haces no te molestare en todo el día, ¿Qué te parece?.

-Muy bien, tu no me molestaras en todo el día, ***_ósea que podre estar con la vecina_***, acepto, sacare la repugnante basura, dijo para finalizar mas animado.

-Mira la basura esta allí, dijo señalando un gran cubo verde repleto de asquerosidades.

-Bien, hora de irme, que asco, dijo mientras tomaba el cubo con mucho asco.

Clon vegeta salió al patio a buscar un buen lugar para dejar el asqueroso cubo, su mirada busco todos lo lugares posible hasta que diviso un espacio con un símbolo que indicaba que ahí se podía poner la basura, sin pensarlo voló hasta el lugar.

Dejo el cubo de basura en una esquina del lugar, ya estaba dispuesto a ir a bañarse, pero la vecina apareció, lo cual hizo que clon vegeta se pusiera nervioso y olvidara lo que le advirtió veggie.

-Hola, como estas, linda mañana ¿no?, dijo clon vegeta en una forma muy coqueta, una mañana linda como tu.

-Hola…, yo estoy bien, es un milagro que estés aquí afuera, dijo la vecina un poco nerviosa, me llamo Kate, aunque tu no me conozcas, yo si te he visto, eres muy guapo, se le acerco muy coqueta.

Lo que no sabia NADIE, era que la vecina moría por vegeta, algunas veces ella salía a espiarlo en sus entrenamientos, ahora si que estaba feliz de que "vegeta" la tuviera en cuenta.

*mientras un "don juan" en el patio coqueteaba, dentro de la casa*

-Hay, pobre vegeta, será mejor que le ayude con la basura, dijo bulma arrepintiéndose de haber hecho a su esposo llevar un asqueroso cubo de basura.

Bulma dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la casa para ayudarlo, pero al parecer ALGUIEN no necesitaba ayuda, al contrario se encontraba a 2 centímetros de la boca de la vecina, lo cual hizo que bulma sintiera miles de reacciones, por una parte quería salir corriendo, pero otra le decía que se cogiera de las mechas con la vecina, no lo pensó mas y sus temblorosos pies caminaron hasta "vegeta", con muchas intenciones.

Por otra parte clon vegeta no se había dado cuenta de que bulma se encontraba ahí a su lado, sacando fuego por la boca, la vecina se quedo en silencio mientras miraba detrás de él, clon vegeta sospechaba lo que pasaba, y si, era lo que temía, ahora estaba en problemas, se volteo y para su sorpresa ahí estaba la enfadada mujer de cabellos azules con sus brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

-¿Puedes explicarme que sucede?, pregunto Muy enfadada.

-Pues, mira es que…, esto,…, tartamudeaba sin saber que decir, pues…, la vecina quería saber como sabían mis labios, dijo nervioso.

-Que idiota, se golpeaba la cabeza la vecina por la estúpida respuesta que dijo "vegeta".

-Eres increíble, decía enfadada, ¡que excusa mas estúpida!, Eres lo peor vegeta, la voz de bulma se quebró liberando asi lagrimas de sus ojos azules.

-Creo que aquí sobro…, dijo la vecina alejándose.

-Si, sobras y mucho, idiota, vete porque si no te iré a buscar, amenazo la mujer triste y a la vez muy, muy, muy enfadada.

-Ya, cálmate, sabes que te quiero, dijo entre dientes muy avergonzado.

-Si me quisieras no me harías esto, creí que eras diferente, pero parece que todos son iguales.

-Mira, no estoy para discutir esto, será mejor que me vaya a otro lado, dijo muy despreocupado por la situación.

-Claro, claro vete, no importa, desde ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, dijo para finalizar mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo.

Terminada la conversación clon vegeta se fue dejando a las dos mujer allí.

-Disculpe señora brief, no sabia que era sus esposo, dijo lamentándose, *si claro*, pensó.

-Si, claro, óyeme bien, vuelves a pisar mi patio y te mando a goku para que te saque la madre con un kamehame ha, ¿Oíste?, dijo con un tono muy agresivo.

-Primero, ¿Quién es gokú?, segundo ¿Qué es un kamehame ha?

-si pisas mi patio se resolverán esas preguntas, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi laboratorio, *a hacer un virus raro que meteré en tu casa estúpida* pensó malignamente, finalizando esto se fue a su casa, dejando a la vecina confundida.

-Vaya, que familia mas extraña, pensó la vecina para luego irse a su casa.

Después de un rato, vegeta ya sentía hambre, así que decidió irse de su cámara de gravedad para pedirle a su esposa que le hiciera algo de comer, pero su sorpresa fue otra, al entrar a la cocina vio a bulma en el lavabo lavando los platos, vegeta se enfado al ver que no había comida ni que ella estuviese preparándola, así que fue hasta donde ella, la tomo del hombro y la volteo hacia el bruscamente, al verla quedo sorprendido, sus ojos estaban empapados de lagrimas, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho.

Ella al verlo solo sintió un vacío, como si él hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado en la mañana, sin mas, lo miro con mucho rencor y lo empujo, cosa que extraño a vegeta.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?, pregunto de mala gana- desde ayer has estado con unos raros cambios de humor, abrió sus ojos- oh no, ¿Estas embarazada?

-deja de hacerte el mal entendido, sabes perfectamente que paso, dijo un poco dolida.

-No, he estado todo el día entrenado en la cámara de gravedad, no hay razón.

-Pues no, te vi a punto de besarte con la vecina, grito enfadada.

-¿Tenemos vecina?, pregunto extrañado, la verdad él nunca se intereso por eso.

-Si, ¡me fuiste infiel con la vecina!

Vegeta se fue acercando hacia bulma, quien lo miraba extrañada, se acercó lo suficiente para acorralara contra una pared, allí, la rodeo con sus brazos y acercando su boca a unos centímetros de sus labios, bulma solo trataba de soltarse pero algo la hizo detenerse.

-Para serte infiel, primero debo encontrar a alguien mas linda que tu, le dijo seriamente.

-Deja de engañarme, eso lo haces solo para que no me enoje contigo, le grito bulma desconfiada.

-Pero es verdad, te juro que no sabia que teníamos vecinos, dijo tranquilamente.

-Vegeta, ¿Crees que esta pasando algo raro?, desde ayer has estado comportándote raro, y luego me dices que no tienes nada que ver, le pregunto sospechando algo.

- ese algo raro se llama veggie, algo malo hizo, pasan cosas raras desde que me arranco el cabello, dijo un poco dolido tocándose el cabello al cual le faltaba una punta.

-Vegeta…, no estas pensando lo mismo que yo…

-Que, que piensas mujer, pregunto sin saber a donde iba el asunto.

-Bueno, esos sucesos ocurrieron tal vez, porque el…, te clono, dijo muy seria.

-¡Me clono!, dijo sorprendido, no puede ser, con razón ahora todo tiene sentido, maldito mocoso

-Bueno, ahora creo que tendremos que darle su buen merecido, dijo con cara de venganza.

-Si…, algo muy, muy malo…, rio macabramente.

*Mientras tanto en el cuarto de veggie*

El pequeño jugaba con sus juguetes, cosa que le aburría mucho porque no lo dejaban salir de su habitación, porque estaba castigado por arrancarle un mechón a su padre, pero todo lo valía, ya que sus padres no se darían cuenta de sus notas, o eso era lo que creía, ahora estaba en problemas…

_***Continuara***_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, próximamente estaré actualizando el 3 capitulo, aunque creo que tendré que poner un 4, no estoy muy segura.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, no saben las sonrisas que me sacan al ver que si les gusto el 1 capitulo ;), próximamente vendré con mas fics de su agrado.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo: "La venganza"**_


	3. Pelea-Broma

**_-Pelea-broma-_**

Clon gohan estaba en su habitación apretándose la corbata mirándose en un espejo, estaba enojado, pues el director de la escuela ,donde el verdadero gohan daba clases lo llamo muy apurado, tenia que remplazar una clase de español, claro que gohan no estaba del todo enterado, se hallaba dormido como un bebito el hogar de su madre.

Se roció un poco de colonia, tomo su llaves y un pequeño libro que se supone que deberían leer ese día y se dispuso para salir de su hogar.

Llego a la escuela, estaciono su auto en un lugar reservado solo para maestros, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el gran campus, con sus libros en mano y un pequeño papel donde explicaba claramente el edificio donde tendría que dar clases, estaba nervioso, no sabría como mirar a sus alumnos, era su primera vez que daba clases, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sus nervios empeoraron cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos que caminaban a su alrededor lo observaban de una manera abrumadora, también noto que algunos se susurraban cosas al oído, tomo aire y siguió caminando.

Llego al bloque numero 4, había un largo corredor repleto de salones, donde se podía escuchar la tremenda algarabía que causaban algunos estudiantes, pudo notar que en un salón se encontraba galen, parado sobre una mesa recibiendo billetes de los estudiantes que se formaban a su alrededor, sus ojos se centraron el la situación, cuando volteo un poco mas su mirada pudo ver que habían dos estudiantes peleando, uno era un niño de , alta estatura, pero el otro se le resultaba muy familiar, era, Veggie, que estaba dándole tremendos golpes al otro estudiante, que con solo mirarlo se sabia que en un momento caería inconsciente.

Gohan saco un papelito, donde decía el salón donde iba a dar clases, al verlo se sorprendió mucho.

-es… es, este salón- dijo gohan con una cara preocupada.

Tomo valor y entro, a la primera impresión los niños quedaron mirándolo fijamente, asustados y algunos murmullando cosas.

Veggie dejo de golpear al niño, quien ahora tenía su cara manchada de pequeños hilos de sangre.

-Oiga señor gohan, ¿Qué hace aquí?, tenemos clase libre, que yo sepa el profesor falto hoy- Pregunto Veggie un poco asustado, creyó que él era el verdadero gohan y que se metería en problemas.

-Señor veggie, venga a aquí- Fingió su voz.

Veggie soltó al niño que tenia agarrado de su camisa, no falta añadir que el pequeño cayo desparramado al suelo, luego comenzó a correr hacia su profesor.

-Primo gohan, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto haciendo de cuenta que nada sucedía.

-Veggie, ¿no me reconoces?- Pregunto con un susurro.

-Si, eres mi primo gohan- Respondió

-No, soy clon gohan- Añadió.

-Fantástico- dijo en sus adentros- Y bien, ¿Qué tienes preparado?

-Bueno, el director me dio un libro, tengo que leerlo con ustedes, ¿saben leer?- Pregunto toscamente.

-Clon, sabemos leer, no preguntes cosas tan obvias- Respondió.

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Cómo hago para… hacer que se sienten?- Pregunto observando a todos los niños corriendo y jugueteando por el salón.

-De eso me encargo yo, querido "primo"- dijo dando mas énfasis en la palabra Primo.

Veggie corrió hasta una mesa, captando así la atención de todos los alumnos, luego dio una señal haciendo que todos se sentaran.

Un niño se levanto de su asiento y luego movió sus labios tratando de decirle algo a veggie, quien capto el mensaje y movió su cabeza estando en desacuerdo.

Clon gohan se acercó a veggie, muy impresionado por cierto, veggie traía a todos los niños en su palma, debe ser por su extremada violencia.

-Valla, los traes bien dominados, por cierto ¿Qué te dijo el niño?- Pregunto con extremada curiosidad.

-Es un código que usamos, cuando un maestro nuevo viene siempre doy la orden de que se levanten y hagan rebeldía, así casi nunca recibimos clase entonces, Brian- refiriéndose al niño de hace unos segundos- me pregunto si era una falsa alarma, así que le dije que no- Respondió bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

-Comprendo, bueno, será mejor que comience con la clase- Tomo su libro y se sentó en la mesa.

Veggie se hizo a un lado suyo e hizo que un niño se levantara de su asiento, para luego correrlo al lado del escritorio del profesor, quedando así como su monitor de clases.

Clon gohan abrió su libro, le parecía interesante, a pesar de todo le gustaba mucho leer libros, daba pequeños momentos para abrirlos y ver su contenido, bastante interesado.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a sacar sus libros debajo del escritorio, para luego abrirlos y hacer una cara de disgusto, por aquello se levanto un niño bastante inconforme.

Veggie observo bastante molesto, ya que se tomo la tarea de "guarda espaldas del maestro" muy enserio.

-Tim, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con un tono molesto.

-¡porque no tiene dibujos!- Dijo caprichosamente

-Porque no, pero si quieres que te saque los dibujos de la cabeza, solo dime- Amenazo- Vuelve a sentarte, y que sea la última vez- Ordeno y el niño volvió a sentarse.

Clon gohan solo estaba observando el momento bastante atónito, veggie era demasiado agresivo con sus compañeros, esto podía tener varias desventajas.

-Abran los libros- Dijo suavemente clon gohan.

Todos volvieron a abrirlos y comenzaron a leerlos bastante enfadados, pero en especial había un niño que leía bastante molesto, galen, el estaba en verdad molesto, cosa que molesto mas a veggie, pero no quiso decir nada.

Mientras leían galen comenzó a dar señas a sus compañeros, estaba planeando algo bueno, que haría enfadar a su amigo.

Galen dio una primera señal, a lo que un niño se levanto, haciendo parar de leer a veggie, luego se levanto y fue hasta donde el niño, Galen tomo cartas en el asunto y se levanto, haciendo levantar a todos los alumnos, luego el chico de cabellos puntiagudos corrió hasta su amigo, abalanzándose sobre el, luego comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto veggie molesto, arrancándole mechones a su amigo.

-Eres un amargado y un lame suelas- Respondió, para luego recibir un puño de su atacante.

-¿Lame suelas?- pregunto molesto- Lame suelas tu, idiota- Luego dio un puño mas profundo en el estomago de su amigo.

-¡Suéltame!-Le dio una cachetada a veggie haciéndolos separar- ¡Ya no eres mi amigo, me canse de que me manipules para hacerle bromas a tu papa!- Grito con bastante fuerza, haciendo temblar a todos incluso a clon gohan.

-Muy bien, no somos amigos, eres un torpe, te pareces al tío goku.

-¡No te metas con mi abuelo!, al menos es mas fuerte que tu papa, además es mas ALTO- Dio énfasis en "alto"

-Deja a mi papa, el podría romperte el cuello- Amenazo.

-Tu papi no te va a defender, ni siquiera te quiere- En sus palabras se ponía el odio y la amargura.

Veggie solo se quedo callado y luego se fue del aula bastante desconcertado, jamás había esperado eso de ninguna persona, que se metan con su padre y con sus sentimientos era vil, quería dejar inconsciente a galen, pero por ahora no era el momento.

Galen se había arrepentido, no quiso decirle tal cosa a su amigo, pero el se metió con su abuelo, la persona que mas quería en el universo. No quiso correr tras el solo tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Clon gohan por su parte quedo sorprendido, jamás una pelea de niños se había tornado tan fuerte, el sintió el Ki de ambos chicos estaba que volaba por los cielos, no sabia que hacer, así que dio por finalizada la clase y se fue a su casa, supuso que galen estaba allí.

Veggie estaba triste y recurrió al lugar mas especial para el que había, una cascada a unos kilómetros de la montaña paoz , entre los animales y la naturaleza se sentía bastante cómodo, además de un remojón en las frías pero relajantes aguas de la cascada.

Luego de un rato remojándose salió a la orilla, pero antes de pararse vio unas botas anaranjadas muy conocidas por el.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto amargadamente.

-Perdón.

-Para que quieres que te perdone- Dijo orgullosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque eres mi amigo, no, MI SUPER MEJOR AMIGO, no quiero que te enfades.

-No lo se.

-Tengo shampoo rosa…, y a estas horas tu padre sale de entrenar para tomar un baño- Insinuó una broma.

Veggie alzo sus ojos, ahora en ellos se fijaban la maldad.

-Que esperas llegamos tarde- Sonrió en forma de perdón.

Ya en Capsule Corp el príncipe tomaba una relajante ducha, incluso estaba cantando una canción, pero en un tono bajo pues bulma ya le había descubierto, luego tomo su shampoo y se puso una gran cantidad en su cabello, sin ver las etiquetas.

Mientras que los niños estaban detrás de la puerta del baño riendo a carcajadas,.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escucho un grito por todo C.C y luego unos niños corriendo por el patio huyendo de un hombre con cabellos puntiagudos y rosas.

Bulma solo pudo reír y luego tomarle varias fotos a su esposo desde la ventana de la cocina.

-Creo que vegeta no puedo vengarse a tiempo- Rio bulma.

**_Continuara._**

**_Uf, casi que no, últimamente no e podido inspirarme bien, y bueno esto me salió, solo para mostrar una relación de amigos entre veggie y galen, tratare de ponerme al día con mis fics, además en este, próximo capitulo "Una entrega de informes de terror", hasta aquí estas cortas palabras n.n byeee_**


End file.
